


together in love (together in death)

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Sad Ending, Sengoku Era, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The last moments of Mitsuhide, with her by his side.Their hands intertwined like their fate as they stood side by side, surrounded with bellflowers.
Relationships: Mitsuhide/Reira
Kudos: 1
Collections: ( happily never after ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Romance Across Time `





	together in love (together in death)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda regretted this idea bcs it broke me T_T  
> Not based on any fandom, just my own interpretation & characterization.  
>  ~~the result of being obsessed with him for so many years~~~  
>  xoxo

Time had been crucial and unpredictable, as of late.

After the Honno-ji incident and the death of Lord Nobunaga, chaos ensued throughout Japan as it threw everything out of balance. Alliances cut their ties when another battle happened, a battle Mitsuhide had to face. Each day passed with at least several bad news regarding Mitsuhide's matters.

A messenger from the battlefield arrived at the Sakamoto Castle, bearing urgent news about the ongoing war. It was concluded by many people that the outcome of this war had been obvious, Mitsuhide was fighting a losing battle with too many enemies going against him and his betrayal.

“How is Lord Mitsuhide's current state in the battlefield?” The question abruptly tumbled from Reira’s lips, who was sitting in her chambers as she received the messenger.

The messenger bowed down on the tatami floor, shaking his head grievously. “We’re losing, Milady. Lord Mitsuhide and the surviving vassals are on their way to return here, but they are not safe yet.”

Reira’s hands clenched in fists on her lap, the momentary panic sent _dread_ crawling desperately over her spine. But she refused to be ignorant over such news. The messenger said indirectly that Mitsuhide was being chased by the enemies. After the messenger left, she began to write a letter — her last letter for those who lived in Sakamoto Castle.

At dusk, she sneaked out of the Castle with several retainers to ensure the safety of the path Mitsuhide would take to return home and commanded preparations to face the possibility of a siege. Every maid worked on the food rations, every retainer prepared their armors and weapons, and her sons would defend Sakamoto Castle in their parents’ place.

Through the night, Reira rode her horse to a small clearing, only a few miles away from the Castle. A hidden place both Mitsuhide and her knew very well, he often brought her here to do sightseeing of the pretty bellflowers. And a few times, he used this path to return home safely.

There, under the moonlight, she waited and waited.

A few horses emerged from the darkness, all the retainers around her immediately on guard. They sprung into action as they noticed the bellflower crest, it was Mitsuhide and his vassals, not more than five horses approached her. Such a small surviving amount, she thought, dread filling her heart.

Mitsuhide stopped his mare, staring down at her with weary eyes. “Why are you here?” He had been wounded and bruised greatly after the great battle of Yamazaki.

Reira watched while he unmounted his mare, blood and wounds all over him — on his face, seeping through his armor. “To make a safe path for you.”

“That was not I’m asking.” He said with a tight expression of disapproval, even walking was such a great effort for him. But, Mitsuhide never grimaced as he walked closer, still as powerful as a respectable warlord. “Return to the Castle, hurry now.”

“Milord, Milady, we are being surrounded by bandits! They came out of nowhere!” A vassal told Mitsuhide before Reira responded to him.

Mitsuhide tensed and turned his head, talking over his shoulder to his vassal. “Tell others, escape while you can and help defend Sakamoto Castle.” He knew that it was too late for him now, because it was him who they wanted. If he could survive the bandits, he wouldn't survive the enemies who chased him, they would catch up sooner than he thought.

“But, Milord— !”

“It was a command! Our enemies are already on our trail as we speak!” He, then, looked to Reira. “Return now.”

Reira shook her head. “Not without you.” Then she glanced at the vassal who knelt behind Mitsuhide. “You, return with others. I’ll be here with Lord Mitsuhide.”

“You cannot be here!” Mitsuhide staggered closer, he caught her wrist. 

“I am not leaving you here.” Her eyes remained on Mitsuhide while her words directed to the vassal behind him. “All vassals must return now, everyone at the Castle needed help. Lord Mitsuhide has given you his command!”

“ Milord. Milady.” The vassal excused himself.

Reira took out the small dagger from her kimono sleeve, a bellflower symbol engraved on its hilt, delicate fingers unsheathed the dagger with the grace of a samurai’s noble wife.

Mitsuhide glared, not pure anger but with concern that burned within his eyes. “Why did you come here? Why must you insist on staying?”

“I am your wife, Lord Mitsuhide.” Reira muttered softly, returning his glare with a determined gaze. To leave him at his last moments would be a regret she refused to bear her whole life, and so she stayed instead.“I promised you, didn’t I? I will stay with you until the very end.”

He lifted her free hand, only to press a kiss on her knuckles, a gesture of acceptance. Perhaps he had known nothing could change her mind, he knew her too well. “Always the stubborn one, aren’t you..” Their fingers laced together in silence, his mouth curved slightly into an apologetic smile that softened his war-torn features.

“I am not afraid of what will come, because I know I will be with you. I’ll accompany you to the other world.” _So you won’t be alone._ Though her own eyes blurred with tears, she kept smiling. “Please do not look at me that way.” 

Mitsuhide’s tears had fallen unknowingly when he suddenly embraced her, and he began to sob silently for their impending tragedy. “Please forgive me..” His voice cracked.

“Lord Mitsuhide, you owe no apology. Not to anyone, including myself.” Her words were spoken with unconditional trust, and her arms gracefully wrapped around his back.

Such fate he had to bear on his proud shoulders, and death soon might follow. “I failed to make you happy.” His whisper was almost inaudible. The blood on his armor had stained her kimono, the crimson color spreading on the light blue fabric.

“I was happy, and I still am.. To marry the man that I love. I will be happy in my death, as well.” Reira spoke through her tears with a voice as soft as the wind, a broken yet loving voice. “The only thing that will sadden me is to lose you.”

Mitsuhide trembled against her, crumbling apart. Not of his fate, but hers, for the one who offered him love and trust so selflessly.

And she herself was scattered, and yet, her resolve was stronger than ever as she spoke her words. “I cannot lose you, I’d rather die than to live a life with that kind of loss.” She clung to him as if he was her lifeline — no, he was truly her lifeline.

“My dear Reira..” Mitsuhide whispered brokenly, releasing the embrace to unsheathe his sword, gripping the hilt tightly until his knuckles turned white. “I will protect you to the very end.” His eyes alight with sheer pride, drowning out the last tears he shed. Mitsuhide might have lost a lot of things; war, the lord he served, alliances, lands, trust, retainers and vassals — but he won’t ever lose her loyalty, her love, and she herself.

Her tears glittered like the stars above, even the sickening fear plagued her mind and soul, death lurking behind, Reira was smiling lovingly to her beloved, the dagger poised on her own throat. 

_If tonight he died, she would, too._

They both heard footsteps emerging from the darkness of the night and soon, the battle began around them, some of the loyal vassals remained there to protect their Lord and Lady.

Akechi Clan’s pride burned furiously in their hearts.

No prayer could save them, not tonight, but Mitsuhide and her did not need a prayer. Together, they were still _one_ in love, and would be _one_ in death. The dagger in her hand glinted with the silver moonlight, so was the blade of Mitsuhide’s sword. 

Their other hands intertwined like their fate as they stood side by side, surrounded with bellflowers.

From their deaths, a tragic history was written.


End file.
